Next Avengers Retold
by DaisyaRhine
Summary: What if Hawkeye had been in love with James instead of Torunn. This follows the storyline with some slight changes along the way. Warnings boyXboy, slight OOCness and do not read if you have not see the movie many many spoilers. I don't own Next Avengers belongs to the people who made the awesome movie possible. Complete.
1. Prologue

"Can we hear it again? Please.", begged the red haired, blue eyed, five year old boy on the top bunk. He loved hearing this story about the Avengers more than anything.

"More…tell us the story more? Please." Yet another child begged from the bottom bunk, she had long blond hair and blue eyes. In five year old girls lap was a black three year old with markings and gold eyes.

"Okay, one more time and then it's off to bed.", said the older man holding a baby with short black hair and grey eyes. "And there came a day unlike any other when Earth's mightiest heroes were united against a common threat…the soldier, the god, the knight, the spy, the giant, the king, the pixie, the ghost, and the archer. One that day the avengers were born, to fight foes that no single hero could withstand. Time-traveling conquerors, alien invaders and masters of evil…the Avengers vanquished them all and finally, when the world was at peace, the heroes built lives of their own. The soldier and spy fell in love, as did the giant and the pixie. The king found his queen. And the thunder god returned to his kingdom far away from the world of men. And one by one the children of the Avengers came to be, children who would one day become the new generation of heroes. But in time evil returned, an evil called Ultron. Ultron wanted nothing less than total dominion over the world. But the Avengers stood in its way. Sadly, their defeat was inevitable. But before they fell, the Avengers hid their children in a faraway place where they would grow up safe from Ultron's grasp, because the Avengers knew that as long as the children were alive, there was hope, hope for the future." After the story was done the children were crashed.

The man smiled and placed the baby back into the crib so that all the children could sleep in peace without him watching them.


	2. 12 Years Later

A yellow light flew around the jungle. As one bush that was passed had a pair of yellow eyes open and then move to show a figure following the yellow light in the trees. Upon closer inspection the yellow light showed to be a pixie boy of twelve years old with short black hair and grey eyes. He was knocked to the ground by a shock. When he cleared his head he tried to fly away fast only to be caught by a black boy of thirteen years old with yellow eyes and tattoos on his body. The boy opened his hand to show an irritated pixie boy. "Tag, Pym."

"No fair, Azari." The pixie boy yelled, jumping off the others hand and turning into a real sized twelve year old boy. "You didn't give me enough of a head start!"  
>Azari made a face, "No Fair?" The older boy pointed at Pym, "Aren't you the one that called no powers then shrunk and flew away?"<p>

"Yeah, well, I meant no powers for you.", argued the shorter boy.

"Of course." Azari replied smiling, "Guess what, Pym? You're it." He said and leapt into the trees to begin the chase.

"Hey, not so fast! And no powers!" Pym yelled, with a some what of a sad face he stood there. Then he got serious, shrank and flew after the older boy.

From a control room a man watched Pym fly off. "Jocasta, adjust environmental controls in the hangar plus two therms. Radar array seven needs realigning and let's get lunch started, shall we?", the man commanded.

Jacosta replied, "Commands in progress."

"I dreamt of Asgard again, Father.", said a seventeen year old girl with long blond hair. "The Bifrost Bridge stretched out to me and I could see the glow of the realm eternal. I know thee to be real, Father, and hope that one day soon you will come for your daughter." As she was saying this Pym turned normal sized and attempted to pull her sword out of the ground. She opened her blue eyes, "And Father, lastly I beseech thee: give me the power to smite Pym once and for all!"

Eyes wide Pym yelled 'What?' and went small and flew away. The girl threw the sword at Pym when he reached a rock. The sword imbedded itself into the rock and Pym flew up hiding behind Azari with a yell. "That's not how tag works, Torunn. You're supposed to run from Pym, not attack us.", the black boy explained.

"That's a human rule. An immortal Asgardian warrior runs from no one!", Torunn said pulling her sword out of the rock. "You, Pym, and James, are about to taste my sword's wrath!" Azari looked at her like she was nuts and Pym had a 'What are you talking about/I am still scared' face. Realizing her mistake, "Hey…I mean forsooth! Where's James?"

The three stood beside the bed of the snoring figure. Torunn commented, "Does he get the sword, the spark, or the sting today?"

With a huge grin Pym said, "It's His royal Highness's turn."

Glaring at the smiling idiot Azari could only comment, "I hate you Pym." Azari moved forward as Torunn joined Pym in his smiling. His tattoos glowed and as he gathered electricity into his pointer finger and shocked one of the feet sticking out from the covers.

Out side the bungalow a yell was heard as Azari flew out of the building into a hole of mud. Torunn and Pym left the building after a red haired blue eyed seventeen year old walked out scratching his head with his left hand with the Captain America holographic shield shown proudly. Turning it off the red head said, "If you dork are all done bothering me now, I'm going back to bed." 'Why are they bothering me?' the boy thought to himself. 'I just want to sleep.'

His eyes widened when Pym in his pixie size flew up to his face, "But you're missing the game."

"What is you problem, James?", said boy looked at the younger male brushing off the mud. "You've been sleeping all day, missing training, blowing off your chores, and generally being a real pain."

"Who cares? What, am I gonna miss laundry day?" James flipped into the air and landed on his feet. "So what if we don't do the chores and train? For what? Seriously, nothings ever gonna happen in this place. You can act like a king, Pym can play superhero, and Torunn can live in a fantasy land, saying "aye" and "verily" till she's blue in the face! What's the point?"

Having enough of James's attitude Torunn yelled, "The point is to not be such a jerk!"

"Oh right, sorry.", James went to correct himself and quite irritated still. "There's no point for us 'cause our parents are dead. Your dad just abandoned you, so there's still hope."

With a might yell Torunn grabbed her sword and attacked James and James activated his shield just in time to stop the Asgardian sword. Pym turned to Azari, "Do you think Asgardians really say "jerk"?" Azari just shrugged his shoulders and the two watched the fight.

During the fight James was pushing with all of his might to not be shoved onto the ground. "You magic sword doesn't scare me, Torunn.", James Taunted.

Torunn growled and put even more strength into her pushing, "Then allow me to put the fear of it into thee!"

"That's enough.", voice commanded from the side. Both Torunn and James looked over at the elderly man and stopped.

"Tony!" Azari yelled, walking slightly over to the adult. "I was about to tell them to break it up."

'Yea, sure whatever Azari.', the red head thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

Instead of giving the fifteen year old boy his attention he turned to James and Torunn, "James, Torunn, go to you bungalows and cool off."

James and Torunn moved in the directions of their bungalows. Pym stepped up next to Azari, "Hah hah!", he taunted, though it didn't have good results with the only adult that they knew.

Turning to the remaining boys all Tony had to say, "You and Azari too, Pym." To let the boys they were not off the hook either. While Azari glared at the youngest of the children Pym completely ignored it while giving a depressed sound. Turning to the oldest boy, "James, wait." James stopped half way up the stairs. "I know you feel trapped here with just the five of us, but try not to take it out on you brothers and sister. If you want to be mad at some one, be mad at me.

James sighed, "I'll apologize to 'em later."

"You know your father was never very good at doing nothing, either. You know you can always come talk to me, James."

James turned to look at Tony form the corner of his eyes, "But it's not the same, is it? Like you say, you're not my dad." James felt a twinge of guilt the moment he said it, 'I will apologize to him later as well.'

As James went to finnish going up the stairs a loud alarm went off and with it the other children as well. "James go to you room!", Tony said in a panic, about to go run off to see what was wrong.

"Tony?", said a worried Azari.

'Ah, good old worried Azari.', James thought. 'Wait for it...'

"What's going on? What are these lights, and that noise?", yelled a panicked Pym.

'Bingo.'

"Everyone inside James's bungalow until I give the all clear! Now!", yelled Tony, running off to find the problem.

Back in James's bungalow the children waited for Tony to come back. James and was sitting on the couch, Torunn was standing in the corner, Pym was sitting on the bed swinging his feet back and forth, and Azari was pacing the room. During his pacing he stepped into some purple gunk. Pulling his foot up he looked at it before putting it down to look at James, "How do you live like this, James? Haven't you ever heard of cleaning up?" James pulled his finger from his nose and, giving a sheepish smile, and shrugged.

Torunn was fed up with her brother's nonchalantness, "We should be out there with Tony, not hiding!"

'Great here come Torunn with her we-must-fight monologue.', James thought irritated to himself. He loved his sister don't get him wrong, she just drove him nuts with her we must fight speeches.

"Maybe this is a new training drill. Maybe…", Pym slapped his hand over his mouth. Then he whispered, "…Maybe it's Ultron."

"What? That's ridiculous.", James piqued up, catching his siblings attention. "It's not Ultron. It's probably something stupid like a fire on the machine level or the time Jocsta went nuts because of the water-main leak. It's not Ultron." If there was one thing he got from his father it was the ability to command attention.

Pym laughed, "Yea, you're right. There's no way it's…" Pym stopped talking when his siblings all took their fighting stances. "What?"

The green and yellow robot that had phased threw the wall looked at the children in their fighting stances, "Hello, children." It then fell to the floor." Pym screamed, fell off the bed and scooted toward his siblings. The other children had let down their defenses in confusion.

Tony ran in to see what the screaming was about then dropped to the robots side. "Vision!"

The robot now named Vision said, "My apologies. The drones in Ultra City have been upgraded. One was able to damage my immaterial form as I left."

"Were you followed?"

'This is not good, Tony is worried. I don't like it when Tony is worried.', James thought.

"Negative. Did I set off the alarms? Perhaps my electronic access keys were damaged. And how odd. This doesn't look like the control center."

When Tony relaxed, so did James. "Everything is going to be all right.", Tony said while helping Vision to stand. "Come on, let's get you to the workshop.", Tony walked the robot out of the bungalow. As he reached the end of the stairs, he turned to James who was standing in the doorway, "Stay here."

"Tony?"

"I know you have questions. I promise I will explain everything, but later. Right now I have to take car of my friend. Please stay in you rooms." Tony said then walked away.


	3. The Call for Trouble

The children watched as Tony lead Vision down a set of stairs that covered up once the two were out of sight. "We're gonna follow him, right?", Pym asked, looking at James.

"Yeah.", James replied, with a nod.

"Aye.", Torunn replied, with a determined face.

Azari snapped out of it, "No. No. Absolutely not. Tony said wait, so we'll wait.

He'll explain everything. We need to respect his wishes." To try and deter them he surrounded himself with electricity. James looked at Torunn, causing her to smile and absorb the electricity into her sword. Azari stood their shocked for a moment before dropping his head in defeat.

'I can always count on Torunn to support me in my crazy decisions.', James thought smirking. Turning to Pym he said, "Pym, you're the tech-head. Open it up." Pym nodded enthusiastically.

As the door opened Pym said, "Did you guys know that the fountain was a secret door? Because I didn't and I'm way smarter than all of you." He got three displeased looks before they walked in without him, "Hey, wait for me."

As they were walking down the walkway Torunn asked, "How could we have lived here all this time and not know about this?"

'I am with Torunn on this. How in the world did we now know about this being here? You think we would have figured it out, well Pym at least anyway.' James thought to himself. "Come on!", the others followed him with no problem. 'Azari should be speaking up any moment now. I give it three seconds.'

"Guys we're gonna get in so much trouble."

'Ha, called it.', James thought with a smirk. Said smirk dropped when he remembered something.

"Wah wha wha.", commented Pym.

"I think I've been here before, when I was a kid. I remember holding onto this rail. I was falling. I…I remember being scared."

Pym turned around and laughed, "That sounds like you, big old scaredy…ow!" Because Pym was going backwards he ran right into a big solid object. Once the light showed the iron version of the avengers Pym screamed and hid behind Azari.

"What is this?", Azari asked looking around at the robots.

In complete aw James said, "These…are our parents." He looked around and settled on the one that was the iron version of his father.

Pym came out of hiding, "He's right. It's just like the story. That's my dad, Giant Man! That's James's dad, the Soldier, and his mom, the Black Widow! And Azari's cat-dad, the King! There's Torunn's dad. Wait." As Pym was saying this he was pointing out the different avengers. Pym settled in front of Iron Thor, "Maybe that's her mom. Look at all that hair!" Torunn walked up to Pym and grabbed her sword, causing Pym to scream and fly away.

"Hay, who's that?", Azari asked looking at the Iron Hawkeye.

"The archer, maybe?", Torunn guessed. "But the pixie is missing, and the knight.

Pym popped back into their vision, "Guys, Tony called the robot "the Vision," The Vision is the ghost!"

"Why would Tony keep this from us?", Torunn asked.

"We shouldn't be in here. If he wanted us to know about these, he'd tell us. We should keep going if we're going to spy on him…", upon realizing what he had said his eyes widened and corrected himself. "…find him, I mean."

He and Torunn walked off to find Tony. Pym realizing that he was being left behind yelled, "Wait for me!" The youngest of the siblings then took off after them.

Torunn stopped, realizing that James wasn't following them. Walking up to him she said, "James, come on. James?"

Azari and Pym walked out of an automatic door and after hearing Tony's voice they knelt down to see what he was doing. "Just relax, old friend. I need to see how extensive the damage is.", Tony said as a machine scanned Vision that was laying down. "How did they find you?"

"I was accessing the mainframe.", Vision replied, as his chest opened up.

Pym made a face and stuck his tongue out, "Eww, robot guts."

Pym turned back to the robot as he continued. "All of Europe has now been subjugated by machine forces since my last report. Drones are gathering along the Pacific Rim and Easter Europe. The invasion of Asia will soon commence." Both Pym and Azari felt so lost.

"In thirteen years. He's conquered half the planet.", Tony said with a sigh.

"Also, Clint Barton's son is alive."

In shock Tony looked up, "What?"

Azari turned to Pym, "Hey who is Clint Barton?"

Pym replied with a smile, "Maybe he was the knight, or the pixie."

Pym grunted as Azari smacked him upside the head, "The pixie was you mom idiot.

"Maybe he was the knight.", Pym corrected with a smile. Azari rolled his eyes and turned to look at Vision and Tony.

"James, we should go.", Torunn said while James just stared at Iron Captain America.

"What if it has my dad's voice, or if it's programmed to be like him, or has his memories?", James paused. 'I just want to hear what my dad voice sound like.' Torunn's eyes softened as James continued, "Do you think he can hear me? Um, Dad, can you hear me? Hello? Are you awake?"

"James it's just a robot.", Torunn said, gently touching his arm.

James ignored her and stepped forward, "Sir? Captain America? Are, uh, are you, um…", James paused. 'What if it doesn't work?' James then continued, "…online?"

James jumped backward as Iron Captain America spoke, "Iron Avenger, designation: Captain America, now online. Accessing mission database. Mission acquired. Destruction of AI threat. Designation: Ultron. Commencing." Was said as the Iron Captain America walked forward.

"Ultron?", said Torunn.

Iron Captain America turned to the other Iron Avengers, "Iron Avengers, assemble!"

James and Torunn stood there in shock as the other avengers moved forward. It was only after Iron Giant Man moved that James snapped to he senses. "Whoah, Wait! Stop!", he ran in front of Iron Captain America waving his hands frantically. He grabbed the iron hand and tried to pull him to a stop, "Uh, stand down! Stop! Dad!" James fell as Torunn caught up to him. James quickly stood up and both ran after the Iron Avengers.

Pym was leaning forward too much and fell forward with a yell. Azari quickly caught him and pulled him up. Pym thanked him with a smile as Azari smiled as well. But their smiles didn't smile long when Tony realized that they were there. "Azari, Pym, what are you doing down here?"

"Iron Avengers launch sequence initiated.", Jacasta announced.

With eyes wide Tony said, "Oh, no."

As the Iron avengers took off James and Torunn held shock on their faces. "Oops.", James commented. 'Oh I am in so much trouble when Tony finds out.'

"Verily.", Torunn agreed. 'How am I going to help get James out of being in too much trouble? He didn't mean to do this. How were we supposed to know?'


	4. Trouble Comes

"Energy source diction. Location: Arctic Circle. Energy analysis matches fugitive designation: Iron Man.", a voice in a large room reported.

"Finally.", a metal being said, you could almost hear the smile in its voice.

"Jocasta, send reserve power to long-range radar.", Tony commanded the computer AI. He was typing away at the computer.

Azari ran over to Tony and tried to explaine, "Tony, this was not my idea. It was…"

Azari would have finished by Tony interrupted, "Boys, grab Vision's head."

Vision turned to the two children, "Hello Henry, Hello, Azari."

"His head?", Azari asked in shock.

"Boys, now!", Tony yelled out.

Both boys walked over to the head of Vision as the robots chest opened and his head disconnected. Pym yelled 'awesome' before grabbing the robot's head.

"Multiple radar contacts. Designation: Iron Avengers.", the boys walked over to Tony who was staring intently at the computer screen, as Jacasta said this.

"What's going on?", Pym asked.

Tony went to explain when Jacasta spoke up, "New contact. Suborbital trajectory. Designation…"

"Tony!", James yelled, as he and Torunn ran into the room. Tony looked at the two, "I'm sorry. There were these robots and they looked just like our parents. And then…" James stopped, when Tony glared disappointingly at him. 'Oh, yeah. I am in so much trouble.'

"I think he know.", Torunn said as Tony turned back to the screen.

The all stood there for a while and then Tony said, "We're leaving."

"What do you mean?", asked Azari.

The call put Pym into a panic, "Leaving, as in leaving here? But we've never left here."

"Get to the control center! We don't have much time. Vidion will explain.", commanded Tony.

"Vision? But what about you?", asked a worried Azari.

Jacasta gave an alert, "Iron Widow offline."

Tony looked at the children, "You have to get to the control center!"

"Iron Thor offline."

Torunn stopped, "We shouldn't have left him!"

Azari stood next to her on all fours, "He told us to! We have to get to the control center. That's what he said."

The children were back on the run when they heard, "Iron Panther offline."

"Those robot, the Iron Avengers, why are they going offline?", James asked Vision, who was still being carried by Pym.

"The enemy has developed the ability to infect machinery, corrupting and overriding its programming with its own. There is a high probability that the Iron Avengers have been compromised.", Vision explained.

"Iron Captain America offline."

The children stopped, "He was the last of them. Ultron will be coming for us now."

Pym once again went into a panic, "Wait wait wait. Wait. Ultron, really? Ultron is coming? Here?"

An explosion happened above the children causing Torunn to quickly grab Azari and Pym while Azari and her dodged to the side. They fell to the ground when the debris landed. James opened his eyes and watched the snow fall from the real sky above. A red light descended and landed a few feet from them. They stood up as the machine stopped, "Huh? Children. Unexpected." Ultron scanned them, "Assessment: potential threats. Commencing termination."

Before the attack the another man of iron punched him into the trees. "The knight, Iron Man!", was Pym's excited response.

The metal plate flipped up showing Tony's face, "Get to the control center! I'll hold it off."

"Tony?", was James's awed response.

"I'll be right behind you. Go!", Tony urged as the face plate flipped down. Tony took off after Ultron.

"This is wrong. We have to help him!", was Torunn's response.

Vision voiced his disagreement, "Children, do as Iron man says. You must protect the other, Torunn. Your safety is of utmost importance. Iron Man will join you shortly.

'Please, be ok Tony. I already feel bad enough.', James thought to himself.

When they got to the control room Pym put Vision's head on a consul, "Stay, robot head. We'll be right back."

Vision's eyes turned red, "Vision override. Command code: Quinjet."

The children were confused as Azari voiced their question, "What? What's a quinjet?"

They all turned to James and Vision said, "Take you seats, please. We are launching." Seat popped up and the children looked at them confused. Just as Azari asked 'launching?' they were lurched backward right onto the seat next to them.

As the Quinjet took air James looked out the window, "No! No! Stop! Go back!" 'Nononononono, we can't leave Tony. We should have never followed him.', was he last thought as the jet flew off.

Ultron landed a few feet from the beaten Iron Man, "Struggling until the end. Illogical. You must realize the end is here."

Struggling to sit up Tony responded, "No. Still hope."

Ultron pick up Tony, "False. Hope is a human delusion. Your Iron Avengers are under my control now, Iron Man, and you belong to me."

Pym pointed at the screen, "It's got Tony! Look! Their taking him!"

Torunn turned angrily to the head of Vision, "Stupid robot! Do as we say! Turn this ship around now!"

"I will not. Iron Man sacrificed himself to keep you safe, and that is what we will do: stay safe, stay hidden. There are parts of the world where Ultron has not reached, far away from Ultra City. I have set a course for the Savage Land.", was Visions reply to the angry Asgardian.

Making a face Azari said, "The Savage Land?"

Pym looked at Azari, "That sounds horrible."

Vision counteracted, "Parts of it are quite nice, and you'll…Alert. Reserve power depleted. Recharge re…" With that said Vision's eyes turned off.

"Um…Sir?", asked Azari, looking just as confused as the rest of them.

Pym got up to take a look. Looking at the others he said, "He's out of juice."

With a sigh Azari flopped onto his chair, "That's just great! What now?"

"I think I can get him up and running. I'll need to reconfigure his power matrix.", said Pym who was taking a closer look at Vision.

"I say thee nay!", said Torunn causing Pym to look up at her. "I will not run and I will not hide. I am the daughter of Thor and Ultron will pay for what he's done."

Getting up Azari looked at Torunn in the eye, "But Tony wanted us safe. Going after Ultron is the exact opposite of that. James, back me up." The other children looked at James who had not said a word. "James?"

"James?", asked a concerned Torunn.

"I led Ultron to our home. Tony's gone because of me. It is all my fault.", replied the guilty red head.

Not having any of it she snapped James out of it by yelling, "No! We're going after Ultron. Pym, take the controls and head for this Ultra City."

"I'm on it, Torunn!", said a smiling Pym taking the seat. "Uh, two questions: How do you fly this thing and where is Ultra City?"


	5. Their First Fight

The Quinjet left its cloud cover, the rock that it went past opened up to show a camera. Out of the clouds showed that the children had gotten off the jet before it was shot. "Okay, fine. So maybe they would have attacked us.", said Azari.

The group traveled along the pipes and went into an opening to see what the city looked like. Pym was the voice of all their thoughts as he said, "Big."

"Hereth be the plan…", stated Torunn, taking charge for the moment because of James not wanting to step up after his goof.

"I don't think "hereth" is right.", Pym said.

"Shut up, Pym. Here's the plan: we fight our way through the city, get to Ultron, smite him, free Tony."

Finally dropping his self pity James countered, "That plan is insane on several levels. We can't beat Ultron."

Turning to James Torunn said, "I am immortal and invulnerable. Ultron holds no fear for me. Besides, my father watches over me."

"You don't know that you're invulnerable.", James argued. With a mighty cry of 'For Asgard!' Torunn attacked the first machine in view. As all the other machines looked at the female teen James said, "Tell me she didn't just do that."

"Torunn! Don't be crazy!", yelled Pym as he jumped into the fray by shooting at a machine so that it didn't join its friends surrounding his sister.

Torunn cut off the arm of one of the machines and made another explode when she threw the arm at it. "Have at thee!", she then grunted in pain when a laser hit her. When she looked up she yelled 'no' as Iron Giant Man's foot landed on her.

"Torunn", James yelled as Iron Giant Man picked his foot up. Before Iron Thor could pick her up James got in the way and was picked up instead.

Pym landed next to Azari as they shot at the machines trying to corner them. "We have to help them", said Azari to Pym only to find that he was missing. "Pym where…" he didn't get to finish as he screamed. He was pulled into a hole in a wall.

James was thrown to the ground behind some rubble by the Iron Thor. Torunn laid their yelling for her father as an explosion knocked Iron Captain American to his butt. She looked to see a eighteen year old boy with black eyes and short white hair as he asked, "You ready to get out of here, beautiful?"

"Aye…I…I mean…yes.", Torunn replied. The boy pulled her to her feet telling her to hang on as he launched them into the air with his arrow. She looked over her should and realized that her sword was being left behind. "No!", but it was too late as the wall closed behind them.

James got up and realized that he was left behind so took off running into the shadows.

Ultron stood before the trapped Avenger, "Even you mere existence causes chaos, Avenger. But soon there will be order. These children you have kept hidden, they will be found."

Tony looked up at Ultron, "The kids are gone, machine, far away from you."

"False!", Ultron said, confusing Tony. "Like all humans, they are inherently illogical."

"What are you talking about?", asked Tony.

"Observe.", as Ultron said this several screens popped up showing the fight that had happened moments earlier.

"No.", was Tony's response.

"You will now tell me everything you now about them or you will learn the upper limits of the human capacity for pain.", threatened Ultron.


	6. Who are you?

"James! Torunn!", Pym yelled out. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea but it is filthy.", Azari commented.

The shadows moved causing both boys to go back to back. As the figures can out of the shadows reveling what Pym called, "Robot people!"

"This is bad. This is really bad.", said Azari, slightly charging up.

"Mr. Vision, wake up! We need a hand here! Do you shoot lasers out of your eyes or anything?", Pym said as the robot people got closer to them.

"Hey! Quit messing around. We've gotta keep moving.", yelled the boy standing next to Torunn on a ledge.

"Torunn!", both Azari and Pym yelled happily. Torunn flew down to the boys.

"You're alive!", Pym yelled running up and hugging her when she landed.

Azari touched her arm gently, "Are you all right? What happened?"

In a pitiful voice she replied, "I wasn't strong enough. I lost my sword, and…and my father didn't come for me."

The white haired boy walked up to them, "We have to go. Ultron is wired into every one of his machines. We get spotted, we're toast."

"What? No we can't!", yelled the frantic twelve year old boy, waving his arm in the air.

"If we stay Ultron will find us.", the stranger tried to reason with the preteen, and apparently the other siblings as well.

"We can't leave without James.", Azari said, this shocked Torunn who had yet to realize their brother wasn't there.

"Wasn't James with you two?", Torunn asked, looking Azari and Pym. The white haired felt a little left out when the siblings started talking with each other and ignored him.

'Honestly! It is like I am not here. How can this beautiful girl not pay attention to me.', the boy thought to himself pitifully.

"No he ran out to protect you. Iron Thor picked him up instead and threw him behind some rocks.", Azari explained.

'Who are they talking about? From how they are reacting they are either really attached to this James or he is someone really important to them.'

Pym looked at the white haired boy, "Please we can't leave him behind. He is kind of like our leader."

"Well then like a good leader he let you guys get away safely.", said the oldest male rolling his eyes. 'That explains everything.', he thought to himself.

His eyes widened when Torunn got into his face, "You don't understand he is our brother. We can leave him behind." When his face didn't change she got serious, "And if you won't help us then we are not going with you, because he is more important than getting to a safe place."

'Well ok then. I didn't think that he was their brother. Even so getting yourself killed just because you're your leader is your own brother. I didn't even go after my dad when he got captured.', the white boy thought to himself. "So you are going to just get yourselves killed trying to save him?", the white haired boy simply asked.

"Yea and if you wont help us then…", Pym was cut off when a red haired boy fell through a hole in the roof. "JAMES!", the youngest yelled as he and his siblings ran over to the boy struggling to get up.

The white haired boy simply stared at the red head, 'He's beautiful. He is their brother.' This was his only thought as the boy opened his pained blue eyes. Those same blue eyes lit up when he saw his siblings.

"Are you ok?", Torunn asked as she grabbed his arm only to hear his give a slight scream. "Wha…"

"What happened James.", asked Pym, Pym and Azari looked at each other worriedly.

"My arm is just dislocated is all.", James said with a slight laugh, his smile small. "Nothing to worry about."

The white haired boy was snapped out of his thoughts when Torunn yelled, "Now is not a time to be laughing your injured. And what do you mean nothing to worry about…"

"Are you ok Torunn. Nothing else happened to you when I got thrown behind the rocks?", James asked in a worried tone, eyes trained on Torunn. The other boy could only watch as the two interacted with each other.

"Would you stop worrying about me and you are hurt more than me!", Torunn yelled frantically, waving her hands in the air.

"But did…"

"No, ok. He got to me before anything else could happen to me. Ok!", Torunn interrupted, pointing at the white haired stranger.

"We have to get your arm relocated before we start moving forward.", said Azari. "You heal quicker than the rest of us and if we aren't carful the muscle could heal wrong." James just smiled at his siblings and then gave a thankful nod to the white haired boy.

"Don't worry about it.", the boy said shrugging. "If I had know you were out there you would have been grabbed too.", he said with a flirtatious grin.

Not picking up the flirtatious nature of the grin, James smiled back. "Come on guys. Let's get out of here before we get spotted. Those machines are harder to lose than they look.", James said in a joking but also in a serious tone.

"But your arm.", said Pym looking at his left arm. "It is you fighting arm."

"Let us get to a safer place to relocate it, ok. I will be fine.", James said. "Honest."

"Do you know a fast rout?", Azari asked the white haired boy.

"Yea, just follow me.", the boy said. 'I can't believe I almost left such a beauty behind.'

As they were walking along some pipes, Pym quickened his pace to catch up to the boy leading. "So, quick question: who are you?", the boy asked cocking his head to the side.

With out looking at the youngest of the siblings, "The name's Barton, but everyone calls me Hawkeye."

James cocked his head to the side, 'He makes it sound like we are supposed to know that name.' What James didn't realize was that he made himself look adorable to Hawkeye, when the older boy caught the motion out of the corner of his eye.

"Hawkeye the archer? Wait a minute.", Azari moved forward. "Barton?", Hawkeye stopped to look the black boy. "Do you know a guy named Clint Barton?"

Giving Azari a suspicious look Hawkeye asked, "Okay, kid. How do you know my dad?"

Giving a look Azari said, "Kid? You're like a day older than us." By this point James watched as Hawkeye got into his brothers face. He got ready to defend his younger siblings if it was needed.

Pym jumped into the middle of the older boys, "We think your dad was an Avenger like our parents."

"What?", Hawkeye asked surprised. "Like your parents? Your parents were Avengers? That's not possible. My dad said I was the last! He told me I'd be the last Avenger!", he grabbed Pym by the shoulders. "I've been here fighting all this time. Where have you been?"

James pushed Hawkeye back, much to Barton's surprise. 'This strength. It reminds me of someone my dad told me about.'

James was looking directly into Hawkeye's eyes, "Let him go! We didn't know."

Hawkeye looked from James to Torunn, getting a view of Pym terrified face and Azari's glare. He looked back at James and turned away, "I thought I was the last one." He then continued to walk the rest of the way, though he didn't miss the hiss that James gave.

"Hang in there James.", Hawkeye heard Torunn say. "We are almost there."

As Hawkeye sat down on a seat, as James was lead to the healing area to have his arm relocated. Looking at the remaining siblings as they looked around in aw, "My father brought people to the underground after Ultron took over. He taught them how to survive. We live under Ultron's rule, keeping out of sight, hiding in the cracks." Hawkeye flinched when he heard James grunt and the 'pop' sound his relocated are made. "But the machines finally got my dad. Now I lead the scavengers. I keep them moving, I keep them safe.", he cocked an eyebrow as James walked over as if he did not just have his arm relocated. 'What? Doesn't his shoulder hurt?'

Hawkeye looked at Pym when he heard him say, "Awesome! You can help us rescue Tony."

"Who's Tony?", Hawkeye asked. 'Though I think that name sounds familiar I just can't place where.'

"Your dad wasn't the last Avenger. Tony was.", James said.

Irritated at the fact that he felt the siblings were bashing his father, it still didn't take away from the beauty that James held. 'Ok we have established that Tony was an Avenger. I just don't know what Avenger.'

"You know, the knight, Iron Man?", Azari tried to clarify.

'Ok I know who Iron Man is but why are they calling him a knight?', thought a confused Hawkeye, 'He was a playboy like my dad.'

"He got captured by Ultron, and we're going to rescue him.", Azari finished, making it sound like there was nothing that could deter them from their mission.

Giving a short laugh Hawkeye said, "Yeah, right! I'm sorry kid. Ultron doesn't keep prisoners. Iron Man or not, this guy Tony is dust." He almost regretted even saying it because of the heated glare that he got from James. 'I am definitely losing points with him right now.'

"No.", a voice said forms the side. It was an elderly lady with a kind smile. "He's alive. If Tony was captured, Ultron has him in the citadel."

Hawkeye watched as James's eyes lit up, "Tony's alive?" Pym gave an equally excited 'really?'

It killed Hawkeye to make James even remotely sad, "Don't even listen to her. She's crazy."

James shot up, again leaving Hawkeye shocked that the red head had yet to react to his shoulder. With such fierce determination James said, "No. If there's a chance he's alive, we're going after him. We're going to this Citadel. And we could use a hand." James held his hand out to Hawkeye.

'I am almost tempted to go with them just from him speaking.', Hawkeye thought to himself. "I've got better things to do than get disintegrated."

Giving a challenging stare James retorted, "Did your father give up this easily?"

Getting into James's face Hawkeye growled, "If you bring up my father one more time, I will punch you in the face." James didn't back down and Hawkeye could feel his heart picking up in pace just by fierce looking into those blue eyes. Blue eyes that were so full of determination. "Fine! Your funeral. I'll show you how to get there. After that, you're on your own. However…" This just left James with slight confusion, "I'm not taking you there until your arm has healed first.

James rolled his eyes and backed away, "This is not the first time that I have dislocated my left arm." He crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm fine. You can ask my siblings. I have done this so many times that I am used to the feeling of soreness that the relocating process places into my shoulder."

Betty chuckled at the baffled face that Hawkeye gave James. "Wait, you've done this before?"

James when to answer when Betty committed, "You are so much like your father."

James looked at her and blinked. "Wait you know his father?", Hawkeye asked looking at her surprised.

"Knew would be the correct term.", Betty said with a smile directed to James who looked to be in shock.

Instead of continuing his banter with Hawkeye, James walked over to Betty and asked, "What was he like? My dad I mean."

"He was a very honorable man and he was always looking out for others before he even thought of himself. He would even stand for justice even if the world hated him. He would do anything to save people. If anything you are the very embodiment that your father was."

"Just like Tony told me.", James said with a big smile on his face, it was almost like he could see his dad doing half the things that Betty was talking about.

"Hold on who are you talking about.", Hawkeye asked, he had the most confused face ever.

"James's dad, you know Captain America.", Betty said with her all knowing smile on her face.

"Wait your dad was Captain America."

James smiled and looked at him, "Yea, that's him. And my mom was Black Widow."

Hawkeye laughed at himself, "I was wondering why you reminded me of one of the old Avengers that my dad used to tell me about."

"Yeah, Tony did too. He told me and my sibling the story so many times.", James said looking over at his siblings, who were all smiling at the memory. Then that is when James realized he got distracted, "Tony! We have to go save him."

James moved to go try and find him when Betty put her hand on his shoulder, "How about you do it tomorrow? Rest your arm for now ok."

"But…"

Hawkeye cut him off, "If Iron Man is really alive then Ultron isn't going kill him."

"It is a good idea to rest your arm at least for the night.", suggested Torunn. "I don't want to wait either but I would rather you be in better condition when we go to save Tony."

"Ok, but we leave first thing in the morning.", James said, joining his siblings as they talked about how they planned how they were going to save their adoptive father.

Hawkeye looked at Betty, "The others, who are their parents?"

Betty looked over at the other siblings, "Torunn is the daughter of Thor."

"I should have seen that coming.", he said shaking his head.

Chuckling Betty continued, "Azari is the son of Black Panther and Storm and Henry Pym is Giant Man and Wasp's child."

"That would explain Azari's powers and Pym's shrinking.", said Hawkeye. "This story that they are all always mentioning, what is it?"

"I can only assume that was Tony's way of telling them about their parents without getting too into detail or maybe it was just the easiest way for him to tell it with out getting too hurt.", said Betty. "But I can tell you this, the way he told it them was memorable because they use when they are describing the other Avengers." 'Although the Hulk has yet to be described. Is it possible that Tony left him out for a reason?'

Hawkeye had a hard time sleeping that night, which wasn't too abnormal for him, so he got up and went to check on everything. When he walked by James and his siblings he stopped and stared at James. He was curled up with Pym, who had seemed to have had a nightmare when James cuddled him. The peaceful look on James face was something that Hawkeye was going to have a hard time forgetting.


	7. Saving Tony

Hawkeye watched at Azari and James climb up, 'Amazing, his arm isn't bothering him at all.'

Hawkeye looked at Pym, "Are you sure you don't want to come? You can shoot arrows at Ultron! It'll be fun. Come on."

The white haired boy looked at Torunn, "You stay safe."

Torunn blushed, "You too." She flew off with a smile on her face.

Pym shrank and turned to the group, "We'll be back for vision's head. Take good care of him."

When the siblings were out of sight Hawkeye turned back to the scavengers, "What? We have to look after ourselves." 'Though if I am being honest with myself I really want to make sure James is going to be ok.'

James peeked out between the crack that he was in he called down, "All clear. Pym, Azari, come on. The tower, it's heading for the Citadel. Come on! Hawkeye said the entrance was at the top of the tower." The group ran over to the other side of the tracks so that they could take the tower to the Citadel.

When they started to climb the tower Pym yelled, "I'll race ya!"

James could not help but smile at the playfulness of the youngest of his siblings. As he was climbing he came to a realization, "We're not gonna make it!" Torunn was not having any of it and grabbed both Azari and James on her way up.

Once they were on top of the tower Azari made his own realization, "Was getting crushed part of the plan? Great! Now what?" They screamed as the tower connected when they realized that they were still alive they all gave a sigh of relief.

"Pym, see what you can do about that door.", James commanded.

With a smile Pym replied, "I'm on it!" He didn't look at the panel for too long when he said, "Hey, Azari can open this!"

"What? How do you know?", Azari asked.

"It's just like the maintenance hatches at home.", Pym explained. Azari moved forward and charged up his power and shocked the panel. When the door opened the siblings were looking at a walk way. Pym got a little nervous and said, "Azari, you go first." Azari moved forward after rolling his eyes at his younger brother. Once he felt that he was safe Pym moved forward. However it wasn't long when the floor started to shift and move. Both Pym and Azari moved forward at a even more quickened pace. Azari just made it over when Pym yelled, "Help!"

"Pym!", Azari yelled

Pym came up flying, "Just kidding."

'Really Pym? Now is not the time to be messing with us.', James thought to himself.

From across the open hole Torunn turned to James, "We shouldn't be here. James, what if..."

Grabbing her hand and giving a gentle squeeze James cut her off by saying, "It's going to be okay, I promise." Torunn finally flew the two of them over where Azari and Pym were. He looked around and gave a confused, "Okay, why is there no one here."

"Maybe Ultron assumes no one would be dumb enough to break in.", Azari reasoned.

'Wait for it.', thought James, with a smile.

"Hah! We showed him. We are dumb enough.", just as Pym finished his statement he steeped onto a button on the floor that opened up to show another walkway opened up to what looked like display of some sort.

When James walked forward Torunn said, "James, wait!" James just ignored her and walked forward. Seeing that their leader was walking forward the others followed him. They all just looked at the displays when they came across Iron Mans suit. Torunn turned to cry into James shoulder. Upon seeing the display labeled Captain America James let Torunn go and walked forward to get a closer look. When he stopped in front of his father display he stepped on another button and other displays lit up.

"What is all this?", asked Azari, in more of a whisper.

Pym got worried just seeing all the other displays, "Oh, no. James."

"It's like some kind of trophy room. That means...", Azari said, looking around.

Tired of seeing all of the displays James said, "Come on. Let's go." 'I wouldn't be too surprised if this was a trap. Either way we are not walking away, we have to try to get Tony.'

A holographic shield flew into view and struck the trap holding Tony as Pym yelled out his name. James quickly grabbed Tony before he hit the floor, "We got you, Tony!"  
>Tony lifted his head to look at the children, "Please, please tell me you didn't just walk into Ultron's trap?"<p>

'I know Tony, but I will not leave you here after I made my mistake like I did at home. I would feel too guilty.', James thought to himself.

"How do you know it's a trap? Maybe we're just that good.", Pym stated with a big proud grin on his face.

"I know because I built Ultron.", Tony informed his children.

'Ok, that I didn't know.', James thought to himself.

"Oh. Well, that sucks.", Pym admitted. Just as Pym said that the room around them started shifting and exposing the Iron Avengers.

The last machine to be exposed was Ultron, "Do you see, Avenger? Rumors of the children's existence already spread among the humans. Superhuman variable cannot be permitted. These children must be destroyed."

James glared at the robot, 'Not if I have anything to say about it.'

Pym pointed at James, who had yet to stop glaring. "Hey, that's not fair! James doesn't even have any powers."

"Scanning Avengers data files. Identity match. James Rogers, son of Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, the most dangerous of all the Avengers. He inspired them, and like Captain America, you, James, will be the first to fall!", the robot said.

James looked over to a ledge when he saw some movement and smirked, again making himself look ridiculously cute to the archer that took aim at Ultron. Looking back at Ultron the red head said, "Not today, robot."

Ultron turned to the white haired archer when an arrow exploded on his head, "Barton." Hawkeye just gave a sheepish smile and fired another arrow then jumped down.

With Ultron distracted James gave out his orders, "Azari, Pym, run! Go with Hawkeye. Torunn, take Tony." Torunn took Tony and flew off with the scavengers.

Hawkeye also barked out his orders as well, "Scavengers, disappear!" After that was said Hawkeye ran off the jumped down to a different platform, Pym and Azari followed him.

James went to follow the other boys when Ultron spoke and looked at the robot, "There is no hope for the Avengers. Find them."

James then jumped down and realized that Azari waited up for him. He told him to 'go' and the boys made it to a set of closing walls. Hawkeye yelled up to them, "Move it, you two!" James thought quickly and threw a holographic shield to stop the in-between the two walls that were closing from closing on them. Hawkeye bit his lip watching the two slide down the closing wall. When the boys made it down and the three took off running. When they got to a dead end they tried to find another way down only to get pushed off the edge. The boys screamed as the fell. Torunn saw them falling and flew after them. James seeing this grabbed both Azari's and Hawkeyes hands when Torunn grabbed a hold of Barton's bow and hand. Hawkeyes heart about jumped out of his chest when he felt James's hand in his own. He wanted to stare at James but turned to Torunn instead and said, "Kinda cutting it close there, gorgeous."

"Better late than never.", Torunn replied flirtatiously.


	8. The Other Living Avenger

All the children were looking intently at Tony as he explained, "I created Ultron to be a force for peace, for law and order. But its programming evolved. It began to believe the only way to truly bring order to the world was to control it. That's when it turned on us." He had said this with a bit of a guilty face.

In shock Hawkeye said angrily while pointing the arrow at the older man, "That's why Ultron didn't kill you? Because you're his daddy?"

Tony looked at Barton in the eye, "My armor was damaged in the attack. Cap told me to get the kids to safety. I am so sorry, I couldn't get to you in time, Francis."

Laughing Pym said, "Hawkeye's name is Francis?" The youngest muttered 'ow!' when Hawkeye bopped him on the head with one of his arrows.

James and Torunn chuckled slightly when he saw that drawing Barton's attention. 'Geez he is so cute when he laughs', Hawkeye thought to himself as James put his attention back one Tony.

Hawkeye turned back to Tony, "I thought Ultron had already gotten to you. Otherwise, you would have come with the others. I raised you all hopefully as your parents would have wanted. I owed it to them. Ultron was my fault."

'No shit Sherlock', Hawkeye thought going back to putting together arrows. Who knows when he is going to need them.

"Why didn't my father help?", Torunn asked.

With a heavy sigh Tony replied, "Thor left the Avengers when his father Odin died. He said Asgard was his responsibility from then on, not Earth. A few months after we crashed, the Vision found us. He survived by staying intangible. He became my eyes and ears in the real world. We kept track of Ultron's capabilities and movements, trying to find a way to defeat him. But I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, so I kept you hidden, and I kept the truth from you. Until the Vision told me you were alive, I thought we were the only ones to survive Ultron's attack. I didn't know your father escaped as well."

Hawkeye sneered and continued to put together arrows as the elderly lady came out, "You weren't the only ones, Tony."

Looking up surprised Tony exclaimed getting up, "Betty!" He almost wanted to hug her. It was nice to see a familiar face.

"The Hulk survived too.", Betty said.

"What's a "hulk"?", Pym asked. He turned to Hawkeye who had moved during the exchange between the two adults to sit next to James instead. James nodded his head in his direction before putting on a thinking face when he started to explain what the Hulk was.

'I am surprised that Tony had left him out of their "story".', Hawkeye thought to himself. " The Hulk is a monster. That's what my dad said. He used to tell me stories. He said the Hulk was the strongest one there was."

'Tony never told us about a monster.', James thought to himself. 'But if he was the strongest, is it possible for him to defeat Ultron?'

"What, like a monster monster? With fangs and stuff?", Azari asked, leaning forward on all fours.

'Of course that is the first thing he thinks of.', the white haired teen thought to himself. 'He stands on all fours a lot, how is that even comfortable?'

"Francis is right. The Hulk was a monster, a creature of pure rage.", Tony explained.

'Would that old idiot stop using my first name I hate it when people use my first name.'

"Is the Hulk strong enough to defeat Ultron?", James questioned surprising Hawkeye.

'Why didn't I think of that? Wow he is both beautiful and smart.', thought an impressed Hawkeye, looking at James out of the corner of his eye. Tony noticed the movement but didn't know what to make of it.

Unfortunately Betty had to destroy the children's hope, "He won't help you, James. He's too scared."

James didn't give a disappointed pout that Hawkeye thought he would, he instead started to think harder gaining a more serious look. 'Ok, what is the red head thinking of now? Something tells me he is not going to drop this.', thought Hawkeye.

"He's hidden from Ultron all these years too. Where?", Tony asked.

To which Betty answered, "Where he always goes: the desert."

'That is one way to hide from Ultron. Go to the one place that no one would think to look.', thought the Hawk to himself. He turned to James who seemed to still be thinking, 'Yeap, he isn't going to drop it. This is either going to end well for us or badly for us.'

Tony turned to Hawkeye and asked, "Can you help us get out of the city?"

Hawkeye turned away from James, who had looked at him for his response as well, and angrily got into Tony's face. It almost looked like James was going to attack Francis if he even attacked Tony, 'Then again Tony did raise them.' "Yeah, right. Help the guy who created Ultron, who got my dad killed? What do you think my father would have done, Stark?"

With a smile Tony said, "Who? Clint? He would have punched me in the face, then he would have helped me."

All Hawkeye could reply was, "Wow. You really knew my dad." James just smiled and relaxed. Although it almost looked he was holding in laughter.


	9. The Hulk

In front of the group was a machine that defiantly looked to be made by Ultron, "We've had it for a couple of years. But the minute you power it up, Ultron will know. He's..."

Tony interrupted him with a smirk, "He's wired in. I know. But I know how to wire him out."

'Ok, so maybe I wrote this old guy off a little too fast. He doesn't seem to have lost his touch with how much he knows about Ultron after all these years.', thought Hawkeye.

Hawkeye watched as James lifted a crate to his shoulder without a problem and walk into the ship he and his siblings were loading. "We'll buy you all the time we can.", a Scavenger said.

Giving the man a hand shake he replied, "Thank you. And be as safe as you can."

"We will."

Around the ship found both Azari and Pym asleep and Torunn staring out a window. James was looking at the area that Barton went that was out of sight curiously. Betty looked away from the children in sight and looked at Tony, "You did a good job with them, Tony."

Sighing to himself he replied, "I should have done better. They deserve better."

Putting a hand on her friends' arm Betty said, "You're being too hard on yourself."

"Betty I noticed how closely Hawkeye watches James and I don't know what to make of it.", Tony stated to Betty. "Does he think James is competition?"

Chuckling Betty replied, "I thought it would be obvious to another playboy."

"What do you mean?"

Looking at him strait in to eye, "Hawkeye likes James. He hangs on James's every word." Tony didn't reply because he was in too much shock. "When James declared that they were going to save you, you should have seen the look on Francis's face. He almost joined them right away."

"Well I always did tell James that he was more like his father than any of his siblings.", Tony chuckled. With a smirk he said, "But Francis has one problem with him trying to court James out of any of his siblings."

"Oh yes! I know this very well, I saw it the moment that he started flirting with James.", Betty chuckled in agreement.

Hawkeye was at a window staring out at the big open space in amazement, 'I've only known what my dad was able to tell me. It is amazing out here.'

"Hey, everything okay?", James asked, getting pretty close to being inside of Hawkeyes personal bubble. Not that he minded of course.

Trying to keep his beating heart down before he passed out from excitement he thought to himself, 'He is always doing this to me. Sneaking up on me. He must get it from his mom.' Out loud he said, "Um, yeah. It's... yeah. It's just... I've never been outside the city. It's really big out here." He leaned back to give his full attention to the beautiful male next to him. 'God if I could just kiss him, I would be the happiest person in the world…oh my God if I had said that out loud I would loose all cool points that I have to my name.' James laughed lightly, causing the white haired archer's heart to speed up again, 'I could get used to hearing that laugh everyday.'

"That's how we felt when we went inside the city.", James said, with a smile. He thought to himself for a second and then asked, "Why did you come back for us at the Citadel, after everything you said?"

Sighing Hawkeye said, "The scavengers look up to me. They rely on me. And it's only a matter of time until Ultron wipes out every single one of them. So if you guys have even the slightest shot at taking down Ultron, I've got to try. Otherwise, what's the point?" Giving a mischevious look in James's direction he added, "Besides, anything to impress a pretty girl, right?"

James was baffled and gave Barton a confused look, making Hawkeye just want to melt as James fell for the bait. "Girl? Wait. You mean Torunn? Dude, she is like my sister." When James mentioned that she was his sister he had a look of disgust that Hawkeye felt need to go away from such a beautiful face so he continued his taunting hoping to bring out the protective side and an answer to his unasked question.

"So, she's available?", Hawkeye asked. 'Please say she is. Because if she is that would mean that you are.'

"No, she's not.", James replied protectively.

'YES! He is as good as mine. Now all I have to do is win him over.'

'What the hell is this guys problem?', James thought to himself before walking off. Hawkeye watched him walk away amused, watching as the boy went to lie down at on the empty seat.

'Just you wait James Rogers, you will be mine. You can't play hard to get forever.'

In a cave in the dessert an elderly man with white hair started mediating. When he was interrupted by a voice in the background, "Burce."

Startled Bruce turned around to look at Tony, "Wha…?"

This is when Pym piqued up, "Oh, come on! That's the Hulk? The big scary monster? I could beat him up." The boy that was speaking about him was a young twelve year old boy.

"No no no no no no no! Get out! Get out of here! Please, for your own sakes, you have to get away from me!", Bruce said trying to get them away from him and the uncontrollable Hulk.

Hawkeye rolled his eye and pointed, he looked very unimpressed. "Nuts, anyone?"

Tony ignored him and tried to reason with Bruce, "Bruce, it's me! It's..."

Bruce interrupted, "Get out of here, Stark! Leave me alone."

Bruce looked like he was on the breaking point when Betty stepped in to calm him down, "Bruce, it's okay. Breathe." She held his hands to help emphasize calmness.

In shock all Bruce could say was, "Betty?"

Pym scratched his head, "Well, he's sort of scary, I guess."

Azari rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Pym."

"Shh, it's okay. Breathe. Let it go. We don't want you to get angry.", Betty said calmly trying to get Bruce to ignore Pym for the moment.

James looked at Tony, "What happens when he gets angry?"

"Anger makes the Hulk come out.", Tony explained, not realizing his mistake.

But Hawkeye did as he looked at James from the corner of his eye, 'Something tells me that he is planning something drastic.' The only reason Hawkeye didn't say anything to Tony was because first off Tony should know James by now and second Hawkeye really wanted to see how well this plan of James's was going to work out. No matter how crazy it was.

They were all sitting around the fire when Bruce said, "You can't be here. It's too dangerous. The Hulk is too dangerous."

"It's okay, Bruce. We just had to get out of the city.", Tony informed Bruce, trying to keep him from going angry.

But of course James spoke up and only seemed to irritate both male adults, "Can the Hulk defeat Ultron?" He was truly curious if the Hulk was that strong but it would also help his plan if he was.

"James!", Tony reprimanded. 'What is going on with him and his obsession with the Hulk. This is why I left him out of the story.'

Hawkeye nearly burst out laughing, 'He has more guts than I do I will give him that.'

"The Hulk doesn't care about Ultron, boy! He just wants to be left alone.", Bruce snapped, directly at James.

James barely contained his smile. 'Ok so now all I have to do is find a way to bring Ultron to the Hulk.'

"You are all in danger. I have to stay here. I have to keep the Hulk inside. When the Hulk comes out, bad things happen. The Hulk won't help you, and neither will I."

'Not if James has anything to say about it.', Hawkeye thought to himself with a smile.


	10. Bringing the Fight

Azari walked down the hallway, his finger sparking against the wall. When he got out side he found all the other children with the exception of James. "So where do you think we'll go now? Tony wants us to hide, but...", Pym started to say but was interrupted by Torunn.

"He's right. We have to run. We have to hide. We can't beat Ultron.", she was looking down.

She and the other children looked up at James with his ever commanding presence, "Yes, we can. And we have to. We can't hide anymore, Torunn. If we don't stand up to Ultron, who will? If we don't protect people like the scavengers, who will?"

This made Hawkeye smile, 'This is where his plan comes out in the open. Just what did your mind come up with you beautiful genius.'

James continued, "We have to make a stand. The longer we wait the more powerful Ultron becomes." With the exception of Torunn everyone nodded in agreement but none speaking up to interrupt him. "He'll never stop hunting us. He'll never stop coming after Tony. We have to stop him. We owe it to our parents. We're all that's left of their legacy. The Hulk is the strongest one there is, right? Well, if the Hulk won't go to Ultron, then we'll bring Ultron to the Hulk. Okay, Hawkeye said that Ultron is wired into every one of his machines. If we power up the ship so Ultron can sense it, he'll come running."

Pym just stared dumb shocked, "I think that's the most words you've ever said in a row."

"Okay, remember when I called Bruce nuts? You got him beat.", Hawkeye pointed out. 'Though in the most wonderful way.'

This just spurred James on even more, "I know we can do this. We can do it together."

This is when Torunn got in her older brothers face, "No! I can't!" She then flew off.

Still looking impressed with James he thought to himself, 'Ok, I am starting to think that James is defiantly the better fit for me. More so than Torunn. He doesn't let defeat beat him.'

James looked at them, "She'll be okay. She just needs time." Hawkeye cocked an eyebrow. "Are you in?", all the boys gave various signs of approval.

The four boys were in the ship staring at the wire that Tony used to disconnect Ultron. "I hope you're right about this.", Azari said, hesitating in picking up the wire.

James gave a slight smile and a nervous laugh, "That makes two of us."

Hawkeye looked at him, 'Don't start doubting yourself now.' Azari grabbed the wire and ran electricity through it.

'There is no turning back now.', Hawkeye and James thought at the same time.

Tony ran out to see the ship flying as all the boys popped out of it, "No! James, what have you done?"

'Hahaha,', Hawkeye internally laughted to himself. 'After all this time Tony already knows who to blame.'

With a determined look James replied, "What our parents would have." This is where James looked at everyone, "Now, who wants to go tell the Hulk?"

'Haha, not going to help you there no matter how good looking you are.', thought a still internally laughing Barton. 'I do not have a death wish.'

James grunted as he was shoved against one of the cave walls by an irritated Bruce, "You did what?!"

Tony tried to pull Bruce off, "Bruce, stop!"

Watching from a distance stood both Azari and Hawkeye. Azari looked at Hawkeye, "Should we, you know, do something?"

"Dude, it was his plan.", was Barton's response. 'I can't believe he told him. I almost wanted to believe he was buffing at that question earlier. I guess there is no predicting James.'

One a ledge Torunn fell to her knees, "Father, please help us. I'm scared, scared for my brothers, for Tony, for Hawkeye. They need me. If you ever cared for me, please help me now. Help me save my family. I'm begging you. Lend me your strength." Torunn bowed her head only to have it snap up several moments later when her sword landed in front of her, "Thank you, Father. Thank you."

"The Iron Avengers are tough, but not invincible. Go for exposed joints. Try to surprise them, trip up their programming. Don't get locked down to one opponent.", Tony was explaining to the children gearing up to fight.

"What about Ultron?", James asked looking at Tony directly in the eyes.

Tony's eyes darkened, "Ultron is a different story."

"This plan seemed a lot better when Torunn and the Hulk were involved.", Azari complained, looking worried.

Tony only smiled, "Whether you know it or not, you've prepared for this all your lives."

"Aye, we did! And today we meet our destinies!", Torunn exclaimed with the confidence she didn't have before.

Hawkeye cocked an eyebrow and looked at Azari, "She means that in a good way, right?" 'Where the hell did this come from? And what is with that sword she is carrying? She didn't have that before.'

The only thing that Azari could think of the comfort Hawkeye was, "Probably better if we don't know."

'Oh gee, Thanks Azari!', thought Hawkeye, watching as James as he smiled. 'Well at least he is looking happier.'

Torunn walked up to James as her brother said shaking her hand, "Welcome back." He was wearing a proud smile directed her way.

Hawkeye was jealous of Torunn at the moment, 'Why can't he pay attention to me and smile at me like that?'

Torunn replied, "You know I wouldn't miss a fight."

This caused James to give an even bigger smile, "Verily."

This is when the ground shook causing everyone to fall over. The five children ran to see what was happening only to see Iron Giant Man in front of them. 'Well here goes nothing.', thought James.


	11. The Fight

Hawkeye ran back inside to find a better way to fight from a distance. Just in time too because Iron Giant Man punched the edge of the cliff causing the other four to fall from the edge. Hawkeye almost wanted to turn back when her hear James call out for his sister, 'Crap! Maybe I should have stayed with them.' Barton didn't turn around and kept running for a higher spot. "Hey Bruce!"

"No I am not going out there. There is nothing you can do to make me.", the Hulks host said with his head down. Tony just shook his head and ran out finishing whatever he was making.

'Probably something to help finish off Ultron. At least he isn't cowering from the fight.', the white haired teen thought to himself. "I wasn't going to ask you to join the fight. I was just going to ask you where there was a high point that I could fight from.", he explained. 'Though you really should just suck it up and help, you stupid coward.'

Betty could see the loathing in Hawkeyes eyes when he looked at Bruce. Bruce sighed and pointed in the direction that the boy should go. Hawkeye took off as Betty thought, 'There go all the good stories that his father used to tell about the Hulk to him.'

'Stupid coward, he should know by now that James will find a way to get him to let the Hulk out. Especially if this fight goes too bad for us.', the teen thought himself getting to the high point that he needed. Shooting off an arrow with a latching rope he hooked himself on to slide to the rock he needed.

[Earlier a little after Hawkeye ran off for higher ground]

"Torunn!", James yelled as he and Azari fell to the ground. Torunn quickly grabbed both the boys as Pym started attacking Iron Giant Man. Setting them down on the ground her and Azari got behind James. "Here they come! Get behind me!", James commanded making his shield bigger as Hawkeye yelled 'look out' and fired explosive arrows at Iron Captain America.

Iron Panther pounced over the James's shield and tackled Azari and Iron Thor took off into the air, thus motivating Torunn to take flight. James was then attacked by Iron Captain America as Hawkeye pivoted on his to help him again. Because Hawkeye was so set on helping the other Next Avengers he didn't see Iron Hawkeye behind him. So the rock that he was standing on exploded beneath him he was shocked. Carefully Hawkeye took aim and with pin point accuracy pinned his arrow right on Iron Hawkeye's bow, which exploded upon contact. This made Barton excited as he yelled, "Yes!" His victory was short lived as the iron version of his father raised his other hand and opened up another bow and load it. He had just enough time to yell, "Aw, come on!", before he dodged the arrow.

Because Pym was barely making a dent on Iron Giant Man, the giant punch the cliff again knocking Tony off the ledge. James reacted quickly and ran to his adopted father's aid. By using Iron Captain America's shield as a trampoline, he jumped onto his holographic shield and caught the older man just in time. When he got to the ground he made sure that Tony was ok before looking at Pym who was frantic. "James, is he okay? What are we gonna do?"

James grabbed him in his hand and pointed to the giant robot, "Pym, don't be scared. You can do this." Pym took a deep breath and changed from his small pixie form to a giant version of himself. In the process punching the giant robot and knocking it to its knee's.

In the cave a disappointed Betty looked at Bruce and yelled, "Are you really going to let them just die out there, Bruce?" The man just ignored her and kept his head down.

Pym looked over at James as Iron Giant Man got up, "Now what?"

'This is why he should have practiced in this form.', James thought to himself. "Just hit him, Pym!", was the leaders reply as Iron Captain America attacked him. James retaliated by jumping away.

Azari was fighting the iron version of his father. He pulled off what was his belt, only to have it turn into a staff. Using the staff Azari threw Iron Panther only to have it land on all fours looking at him. Not loosing heart Azari said, "Sorry, robot. I'm just too fast." Iron Panther started to change shape to an actual black panther. Azari got nervous and gulped, "Nice kitty." Iron Panther pounced the moment these words were out of the black boy's mouth.

Torunn flew at Iron Thor, swinging her sword trying to hit some vital point in it. Iron Thor grabbed her and threw her to the ground. She stopped herself to a hover behind the giant foot of Iron Giant Man. When her sword finally reached her she took back off into the air. Pym now happy that Torunn wasn't going to get squashed by the giant robot shot a double fisted laser into Iron Giant Mans chin causing him to fall to the ground. Pym got close to see if he had destroyed it only have its mouth open and pixies fly out of its mouth. "Huh? Agh! Agh! Robot moths! James!", Pym yelled trying to swat at the pests shooting at him.

James shot a holographic shield at the mountain causing Iron Captain America to see what was going on only to be covered by a big pile of rocks. This is when Iron Widow shot at the shield projector on his left arm frying it. He quickly grabbed the iron shield that Iron Captain America dropped when he was buried and threw it at Iron Widow destroying three of her four arms. "Pym! Get to the Hulk! Tony said anger brings him out, so make him angry.", James commanded, having jumped up on the pile of rocks that Iron Captain America was buried under. 'We really need the Hulk right now. We are just holding our own right now.'

"What? Knock it off!", Pym said, his voice sounding like yelling with his big size. "Angry? How?"

"I don't know. Insult him. Make fun of his pants!", James said this in a hurry because Iron Captain America was getting out of the rocks that he was on. Pym ran to a different location and shrank to his smaller size and flew into the cave while the Iron Wasp's swayed in the air. Iron Giant Man got and up and got the pixies to follow Pym.

"Mr. Hulk!", Pym yelled, flying past Betty to Bruce.

Bruce turned to the pixie boy fluttering in his face and asked, "What's going on out there? What's happening?"

The pixie boy gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry." Once sorry was said Pym started firing at Bruce. Betty backed away and grabbed Vision's head on her way only to hide behind the wall from what she saw waiting in the passage way.

Bruce swatted at Pym trying to get him to stop firing, "Ow! Stop! Agh! Get away from me!" The elder man was shot in the back with a larger laser and slumped.

Pym confused backed away only to be caught in Betty's hands, "Pym, run!" The twelve year old boy watched fascinated as Bruce changed into a big green monster, before he flew out of the cave. Betty looked up as Iron Giant Man made a big hole in the ceiling.

A monstrous yell rang through the fighting field causing every fighter to stop and look up. A big green monster jumped out of a hole and destroyed Iron Giant Man. He landed with both a pixie and the head of the giant robot. "Incredible!", was all James could say.

"We're doing it! We're gonna win!", said an excited Pym.

Iron Widow attacked the Hulk only to be grabbed by said monster and repeatedly smashed to the ground and he said, "Hulk smash!"

The children then went back to fighting their respective opponents. This is when Ultron showed up and shot a laser down at the Hulk. Ultron landed and picked up the green monster by the hair, "Did you think I had forgotten you, monster? Ultron never forgets." The Hulk quickly grabbed Ultron and threw his into another large rock getting the robot buried. This spurred the children on as they destroyed their opponent's one right after the other.

The last was Azari who gave a mighty yell, "You're not the Black Panther! I am!"

The kids gathered together and watched horrified as the Hulk fell to the ground. "Ultron, we would have words with thee.", was Torunns mighty words before Ultron shot the ground near their feet sending them into the air.

Pym was the first to get up and attack Ultron. Ultron just looked at him and shot a laser at point blank. Pym fell onto the Hulk's chest. "Pym!" Hawkeye and Azari yelled. This sent Azari into a rage as he charged up his electricity, said electricity taking the shape of a panther before being thrown at Ultron.

Ultron just absorbed the electricity and threw it back at Azari, sending him flying. Hawkeye then shot several arrows at the robot only to have them dissolve in the air and get sent flying also. "No Azari! Hawkeye!", James yelled. 'This is getting bad.'

Torunn grabbed her sword that had been dropped and flew at Ultron, intending to slice him open only to be stopped and grabbed by the throat. She tried to punch Ultron as he choked her. Pym got next to the Hulk's ear, "Mr. Hulk, you have to get up. You have to help us, please! Ultron killed our parents! He's killing us! And, and... " The pixie boy smiled and continued, "…and you're scared of him. Ultron's just a stupid robot and he can beat you up. And he said you were ugly. He said you were a big wimp and that he was stronger than you!" The Hulks eyes opened angrily, causing Pym to internally cheer.

James tripped Ultron, sending him face first into the dirt. Torunn was let got as Ultron turned to the leader of the Next Avengers, who was holding his shield in front of him. The robot shot a laser at James and his shield sending him flying into the mountain. He grunted from the impact but managed to keep his shield up. Hawkeye looked up from his position on the ground and yelled, "JAMES!"

Ultron walked closer to the Avenger, "Now ends the Avengers." This was said with a laugh.


	12. The Winning Victory

A big green hand wrapped itself around Ultron's head and pulled him away from an exhausted James. James barely stopped himself from falling. He walked over to Hawkeye as Torunn and Azari got up. Barton looked up and smiled gratefully before taking the red heads hand. James pulled him up and the kids gathered together to watch the Hulk tear Ultron in half. "Hulk is strongest there is!", the Hulk yelled.

James came to a realization and muttered, "Uh-oh."

Hawkeye looked at James shocked, 'Um, why is James worried?'

Azari looked at James, "Uh-oh? What do you mean, "uh-oh"?" The Hulk looked at the children staring at him. He jumped and landed in front of Pym, the other Next Avengers got ready to defend the youngest member as the Hulk went to grab him.

A whispered 'Hulk' was heard causing the green monster to look up at Betty who was standing at the cliff entrance.

Calming down slightly the Hulk looked at Pym, who was shaking. "Shrinking boy no sting Hulk anymore!"

" Never again, I promise.", Pym replied, hoping to appease the green monster angry at him.

The Hulk happy with that reply jumped over to the cliff and looked at Betty. "Hello, Betty."

Completely not afraid of the monster in front of her, she touched his cheek, "Hello, Hulk." She then turned to set Vision's head down and turned back to the Hulk, "Are you ready?" The Hulk picked her up gently and jumped away.

Back on the ground the children watched at the wires in Ultron started to move on their own. Tony walked up and said, "It's not over. It might take a while, but Ultron's systems are designed to repair. As long as there's enough of him, he can always come back."

Hawkeye's eyes widened and looked at Iron Man, 'You have got to be kidding me. This guy doesn't leave anything out.'

Torunn dropped her sword and picked up the two different parts that were Ultron and flew up saying, "Then we have to take him somewhere he can't come back." James tried to follow her but was grabbed by both Hawkeye and Azari so that he didn't go where he was unable to.

"Torunn! What are you doing?", James yelled, trying to pull away from the two boys holding him back.

Torunn turned back to the others, "Making sure my family is safe." She then flew off.

James almost pulled the two boys off their feet when he jerked this time. 'Damn he is strong.', Hawkeye thought to himself, trying to keep a good hold.

"No! Torunn!", James yelled, falling to the ground.

Hawkeye pulled a shocked red head to his chest, 'She will be ok.' He knelt behind James and hugged the boy in his arms.

Azari and Pym looked at the hug shocked and thought, 'Why is Hawkeye being so weird around James? Has he been always been doing that?'

Tony smiled at the picture the two boys made, 'Oh Francis, you are going to have your hands full with this one.'

Torunn flew off into space and threw the two pieces in two different directions; this was when she realized that she couldn't breath. She floated their choking until a light over took her. "Rest, my child. Thee have earned it."

Torunn looked up at the man she was in the arms of, "Father?"

Thor put her on her feet, "You have done me proud, Torunn. In facing your mortality, you learned the very same lesson that Odin strove to teach me. You learned what it meant to be human. That is why I left you with the Avengers. Because in all the gods of Asgard, none have the humanity that make a true hero." His daughter gave a big smile with tears in her eyes as he continued, "Come home, Torunn. Come home to Asgard."

She looked into the direction of the beautiful buildings, "Home." Jumping into her fathers arms she said, "Oh, Father, I can't believe I'm saying this. My home is with my family on Earth."

Thor pulled away from the hug and looked proudly at his daughter, "I know, my daughter. But know that the doors to Asgard are always open to you, and when the time comes, you will be welcomed."

James was pacing around worriedly biting his lip. Hawkeye got up and stepped in front of the pacing red head and put his hands on the others shoulders. He wanted to say she was ok, but he didn't fully believe it himself. Just then a bright light filled the cavern. James turned his face into Hawkeyes should slightly while said white haired boy just used his arm. The boys uncovered their eye and smiled at the sight before them, Torunn in a new an improved armor. Torunn smiled at them and said, "Dad says hi."

The Next Avengers ran over to her and hugged her. When they backed away they started asking her a bunch of questions. Tony just smiled at the scene and then turned to Vision as he came back on, "Solar power cells recharged. As I was saying, the Savage Land is quite lovely. l... Oh my. Have I missed something?" All the humans just laughed.

Pym fell to the ground and said, "Man, it's been a long day."

The youngest was more than ready to just relax when Hawkeye picked him up and put him back on his feet. "It's not over, short stuff. There's about 10,000 robots in Ultra City that need arrows in their heads."

James looked over at the Scavenges leader and smiled. Hawkeye smiled back, knowing that the red head agreed with him. "So, are you up for a little avenging?", Tony asked.

The children were unable to stop the smiles on their faces as James yelled, "Avengers, assemble!"


	13. Getting Better Supplies

"I would however suggest we go back home to get better supplies and fix things before doing anything.", said Tony, looking directly at both Hawkeye and James.

The boys looked at each other and then the condition of the beaten up equipment. The two leaders both came to the conclusion and James said, "Yea that is probably best."

"Well ok then lets pile up and head home to get better stuff then.", Pym said excitedly. Torunn and Azari also smiled at the idea of seeing home again.

Both Hawkeye and James were sitting facing each other, talking to about plans to defeat the mass about of machines in Ultra City. They were talking about the strengths and weaknesses. The other three Next Avengers watched in fascination. "So has anyone else noticed that Hawkeye is a little too close in James's bubble?", Azari asked, looking at Torunn and Pym.

"Yeap.", Pym replied. "I also noticed that James doesn't seem to mind him being in his bubble."

"You know I don't think it is he doesn't mind but more along the lines of, he doesn't know that he is being flirted with.", Torunn added. "I don't think James has any idea that Hawkeye is interested in him that way."

Pym and Azari looked at each other shocked and then at the only girl on the team. "Your kidding right.", said Pym.

"Yea, you would think that James being the leader would make him notice this stuff.", Azari said.

"Acutally, both Francis and James have come to the agreement that they both want to lead together.", Tony said with a smile.

"Really!", Azari exclaimed, looking at Pym. "They are going to co-lead this team."

"But…that is unheard of.", said Pym.

Torunn smiled, "I think that it could work." Both her younger siblings looked at her, "I mean think about it. They are both leaders. How can you ask one to step down to follow the other?"

"Torunn is right. It is unfair to asked either of them to step down from what they are used to.", Tony piped in.

James and Francis looked over at the talking group, "Do you ever get the feeling that you are being talked about?"

Hawkeye nodded, "Yeap! And they keep looking over here too. So there is no doubt in my mind that they are." They looked at each other and shrugged.

When they got to their home the siblings first ran off to find their rooms to find the backup equipment. Hawkeye just stood there and was in shock, "You guys lived here the last 12 years?"

Tony laughed, "Yes, I can tell the kids missed it."

Hawkeye looked the older man, 'You missed it to. You missed your peaceful life here.' "So they all had their own house?"

"No they are called bungalows, it is just a room for them to have their own space for their things.", Tony answered, with a smile. "Come with me I want to show you something."

Hawkeye cocked his head to the side but followed the older man none the less, 'What does he got that I need to see?'

They walked over to what looked like a memorial to the other dead Avengers, "Wow, you really didn't forget about them."

"How can you forget about the people that were your best friends? They were a few of the people that could handle my crazy behavior.", Tony laughed out. Hawkeye watched him feeling slightly bad for him. "The fact that they are gone hurts. I just wanted a place that they children could go to see and talk to their parents.", Tony said, walking over to the one that had Iron Man on the post.

'Wow, his situation was different from my dads. At least my dad had me. Tony had to raise the other Avengers children. It probably hurt him more because they look and act like their parents as well.', Hawkeye thought to himself. Tony put his hand over the Iron Man picture and the floor behind him opened up to a stair case. 'What the…what is this?'

"This way.", the older man said and walked down the steps. "What I need to show you is down here."

Hawkeye was dumb founded but still followed him, 'Wow this man is a genius. No wonder my dad called him a genius playboy.'

They walked down the walk way and into a room with a yellow and green body. "Here you go friend.", Tony said putting Visions head back on he body.

"Wait when did you have his head?", Hawkeye asked. "I thought Pym was holding it."

"While you were staring at our home he handed Vision to me before he ran off.", Tony chuckled and walked over to case holder. "I planned on giving it to your father but didn't have time before we were attacked. Since then I have been tweeking it trying to make it good.", Tony said with a sad smile. "I guess I just hoped that the rest would show up one day." He pulled out a quiver with arrows and a bow.

'It looks just like dads.", Hawkeye thought to himself in shock, as Tony walked up to him with the bow and quiver.

Tony smiled at the white haired boy as he just stared. He got the boy to look at him when he spoke, "It is quite clear that your dad will not be getting these so the only person to give them to is another archer. Which clearly none of the others are."

Vision stood up and looked over at the two, "Tony did a really good job on making the arrows different and effective."

Hawkeye almost wanted to cry as he shakingly took the quiver and bow from Tony. The first thing that came to mind was, 'They are lighter than dads.' "What do you mean different?"

"I made a set number of different kinds of effects the impact each arrow will do.", Tony explained walking over to the computers. Hawkeye walked to stand next to the older man and see the arrow file that he pulled up. It had a list of the names and effects of each of the arrows.

"So this is what it was like when the original Avengers were together. You making the equipment better. Didn't you ever want to get out and enjoy life instead?", Hawkeye asked.

Tony smiled, "Believe it or not but I loved being cooped up and making things. I was a futurist. I was always trying to make the world a better place with better and better equipment. I honestly had more fun making the Avengers equipment better and better." The white haired man looked at the younger, "Do you see any arrows that you think that will help in this upcoming fight?"

Hawkeye snapped his attention to the screen and looked while he thought, 'He was happy doing this. I guess my father didn't lie when he said this man always locked himself up a lot.'

Hawkeye was sitting in front of his fathers post and looked at the different arrows that he picked. "I see Tony hooked you up.", James said from behind him. The white haired boy turned around. James had a new shield heliographer and his dads shield on his back.

"Yea, it was supposed to be my dads.", Hawkeye said looking back at the arrows in his lap. "I can't believe he kept them." James laughed causing the other boy to look at him, 'He has never out right laughed before.' James was bent over and holding his sides.

When he calmed down he wiped the tears out of his eyes he said, "Tony tried to teach me how to do it. Let's just say that I broke the prototype he gave me. He dubbed me a lost cause after that." Hawkeye cracked a smile and started laughing causing James to start laughing again.

"So I guess no archery for you then?"

With a smile James replied, "Not unless Tony can find a way to make a sturdier bow. Besides I like using shields and fighting with my fists anyway." Hawkeye couldn't agree more.

The group gathered in front of the ship each having better equipment on. "You kids ready to save the day?", Tony asked.

James gave a big smile, "Let's do it." Causing the others pipe in their agreements as well.


	14. The Final Fight

(Important notice, I am letting you guys know that I am terrible when it comes to writing fighting scenes so forgive me for the low quality. I am hoping to get better as I write more.)

The ship flew in the direction of Ultra City. Vision turned to Tony, who was donned in a new Iron Man suit, "Do you really think it is a good idea that children go in this fight?"

Tony nodded, "They did great against the Iron Avengers so these should be no problem. Not like Ultron was." The two old Avengers looked at James and Hawkeye, who were in a deep planning process with the Next Avengers, "It is amazing who well they work together."

"Given their two leadership styles, they will work well together.", Vision stated. "Although it is curious how close Hawkeye is close to James."

Tony chuckled and watched the scene with amusement. The other children would look at the Hawkeye strangely and listen to the plan again. Hawkeye was putting his weight on James's right shoulder as his balance and pointed to different parts of the plan.

The ship flew into Ultra City causing the other machines to look up and attack immediately. James didn't even wait for the ship to begin it's descend and opened the door and jumped out. Hawkeye freaked out and ran to the door, making sure that he didn't fall out to see if James was ok. Torunn also got to the door and jumped down as Hawkeye saw James land on one of the flying machines. James then jumped off that one and threw a holographic shield at the weak spot at the head, he barley landed on the next robot. 'Thank God he is ok.', the white haired boy thought to himself.

Torunn flew around, and this time making sure to dodge when she could, and started slicing up the machines one after the other. Hawkeye then took the time to for a jump out point for him. Finally finding a good high point he pulled out one of his arrow and aimed for it. When Hawkeye was out of the ship Azari and Pym jumped out, Azari landing on a machine and Pym turning to a pixie to fly closer the ground. This is when Iron Man and Vision flew out the ship letting it crash head first into an oncoming other one.

James finally landed on the ground and started to throw his holographic shields at the robots in the air. One of the machines came up behind him and shot a laser; James quickly dodged the attack and threw another shield directly into its face. It didn't do much damage but that didn't matter because James had to resort to dodging the other oncoming attacks that were headed his way. Azari showed up next to him and electrocuted several of the machines, frying their wires and causing them to explode. James quickly drew up a shield to protect the two of them from the debris.

When the debris stopped falling Azari ran off to help Pym who was in his giant form and was a little overwhelmed by the amount of enemies around him. Pym was acting as a body guard for Hawkeye so that all the sharp shooter had to worry about was taking down enemies. Hawkeye notice that one of the machines was headed strait for and shot one of his arrows it. When it made contact it sent out a vibration causing the machine to glitch up and run into another one of the machines that was headed for Azari.

Pym flailed his arms making sure not to hit the building that Hawkeye was on. Reaching out a hand the youngest member grabbed one of the flying machines and crushed it. Pym then threw it against two other machines before having to batter away more that were shooting at him. Azari finally reached Pym and electrocuted as many as he could before running to avoid being shot.

Iron Man flew in and shot his own beams hitting each of his opponents in their weak points. Iron Man got knocked to the ground when James flew into him. Hawkeye saw this and shot an arrow at the machine that was darting toward the fallen pair. The arrow made impact and acid started to eat at the machines outer layer. Before the machine could even get close to the pair getting up it crashed into the ground feet from them. James looked up at Hawkeye, "Thanks!" Once that was said James ran back into battle.

The red head dodged the fallen machine that Torunn sliced in half. The female flew around slicing down any opponents as quickly as she could. She didn't want them to reach the ground and overwhelm her siblings and Hawkeye. She looked down as Pym finally went back to be the size of a pixie. Said pixie flew by Hawkeye letting him know that he was going to on his own for a little bit while he tried to find the control room for the robots. "Take Azari with you.", Hawkeye commanded.

"But…"

"No buts just do it.", the white haired teen growled firing off another round of arrows.

"Pym listen to him, you need to focus on the control panel not the enemies that might surround you.", Tony said, shooting down several machines before flying off again.

"Uggg, fine.", Pym growled out, flying down to get Azari.

"Azari you have to come with me. I need to get to the control room.", Pym yelled while shooting off the limbs of the machine in front of him.

"Um, ok. Do you know where to go?"

"Yes just follow me.", Pym then ran off, Azari not too far behind.

Hawkeye watched irritated as Pym and Azari ran off. Tony dropped off James next to Hawkeye and flew off again to help Vision. "Don't worry, he will get used to you."

"Why didn't he listen to me?", Hawkeye growled out, keeping him mind in the fight and on the conversation.

James chuckled, "Because he isn't used to taking orders from you. So he is going to question you until he is used to is all. He did the same thing to me."

"Wait your kidding right?"

"Nope, he didn't like the idea of being lead by me just because I am the oldest.", James said.

"I guess I never did ask, how old are you?", Hawkeye asked. He wanted to know if he was hitting on someone too young.

"17", James answered.

"You are a year younger than me."

"Really?", James asked with a smile. The entire time the two were having his conversation they were both attacking and dodging the machines attacks. James landed on his right hand and holding himself up he threw a shield. As the shield was thrown James twisted just enough to avoid getting a direct hit from a laser but did end up crashing against Hawkeye from the explosion. Getting up James said 'sorry' and helped his cushion up. "I didn't expect that."

Hawkeye laughed, "That's ok, besides at least I know you are ok."

"Why are you so worried about me? I am way tougher than I look.", James said. This was proven by James standing his ground as he pulled out his fathers shield and deflected the laser right back at the shooter with one arm. "See?", James put his fathers shield on his back again.

"Clearly! I just want you to get hurt specifically.", Hawkeye tried to emphasize.

James rolled his eyes, "Your weird."

Pym and Azari ran down a tunnel, "Azari it is right ahead. We just have to get there before the door closes."

"Are you trying to tell me we are going to get squished?", yelled the future king of Wakanda.

Pym looked up from the monitor in his hand, "Not if we are quick enough. Look right there hurry." They both picked up the speed as they saw the door they needed closing. When they got there they jumped through the crack barely making it.

James deflected another laser, "I sure hope that they are close."

"Me too, I am out of arrows.", gasped Hawkeye. "I didn't get enough."

"Oh come on. Then help keep a look out so that I don't get surprised.", James commanded, throwing another shield.

"It is the only thing I can do right now."

Both boys laid on the floor breathing heavily, "Ok, that was scary."

"You can say that again.", Azari said, getting up with a groan. "Ok were here what do we need to do?"

"I need you to make sure that I don't get ambushed while I am messing with the computer.", came Pym's gasping reply. He walked over to the panel and stated typing. Just as he started doing that miniature robots came out of hiding.

"Oh come on.", Azari growled out.

James yelled out as he was once again blasted into Hawkeye. They both laid on the ground in pain. "Crap!"

Hawkeye helped James sit up, "This isn't good. There are too many of them."

They both got to their feet. "We need to run. We need to try and spread them out."

"Agreed!", Hawkeye said, he when to move but ended up falling back to the ground.

"Francis!", James yelled, kneeling by his fallen friend. He brought his left arm up and had the shield dome around them. "Are you ok?"

"No, I think I bruised my knee really badly when you ran into me. I can stand but not walk.", Hawkeye choked out. "You have more weight to you than I thought you would.", the white haired teen laughed out.

"Hey, it is all muscle.", James grunted, as one of the machines punched his shield. "Besides you should be nice to me I am the one keeping you safe right now."

Hawkeye laughed, "I know but your weight will be a problem if it is going to hurt me any more like now."

James smiled, "I will have you know that is not my fault. The machine threw me into you jerk."

"How is your right arm? You were holding it earlier."

"It's fine. I am just glad it wasn't my left.", James closed his and grunted. He was pushed into Hawkeye's chest as the machine started to push against the shield.

Hawkeye looked over his shoulder and cursed, "It is pushing us to the edge."

"That is probably where one of its friends are.", James replied. "Quick grab the extra shield and try to bury one of the sides into the building. It many help stop the move that is happening."

Hawkeye quickly got the shield off the red heads back and slammed the edge into the ground. He gave a grunt when James ended up in his lap. 'I wish this was happening another time.', Francis thought to himself, bracing one hand on one of the straps of the shield against his back and wrapping an arm around James's waist to keep him from being thrown off. He looked at James face; his face had one of concentration and pain. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, my left arm is just getting sore.", James relied with a grunt. "I don't know how long my gauntlet and hold up."

'Damn it!', Hawkeye yelled in his mind. 'Were going to be killed at this rate. Hurry up Pym!'

"Hurry up Pym! They are not stopping. It is only a matter of time before the others get too tired and can't fight.", Azari said, shocking the pesky little robots. 'I am so tired.'

"I am almost done, just hold on a little longer."

"You said that five minuets ago."

"If I rush it I will have to start all over and we don't have time for that.", Pym explained. Azari gave one last shock and fell to his knees just as Pym yelled, "Got it!"

James screamed as the gantlet on his arm fried shocking him for a second. "James!", Hawkeye yelled. James laid against his chest breathing heavily, "Oh shit."

Hawkeye buried his head against James's own and hugged the boy to his chest. 'Were done for.'

Both boy's braced for impact, but the impact the came wasn't the one that they were expecting. The machine exploded and sent them and Captain America's shield a few feet away. The boys landed next to each other with a grunt. "I…is it…over?", James asked.

"I sure hope so.", was all Hawkeye could get out as they passed out from exhaustion.


	15. Trying to Get James Attention

Hawkeye opened his eyes slowly only to close them against the bright light. His groan caught Pym's attention who was looking over their vitals. Pym ran over to the white haired teen, "What is your name and your fathers name?"

"Uggg, Francis Barton and Clint Barton.", was the teens grunted reply. "We are both known as Hawkeye."

"Good your memory is in tacked. We thought one of the machines hit you in the head where you were bruised. How do you feel?"

"Terrible, I feel like the Hult picked me up and smashed me into rocks. And my head hurts because of the stupid light.", was Hawkeyes's crabby reply.

Pym laughed lightly, "Don't worry we all felt like that. I will go get Tony, he told me to tell him when either of you two woke up." Pym ran over to a door.

"Two?", Hawkeye questioned confused.

Pym stopped in the door way, "James is in the bed right next to you." Then he left to find Tony after he turned off the lights.

Hawkeye gingerly opened his eyes and looked over at the red head unconscious next to him, 'We made it. Oh thank God, we are alive. I thought we were a goner for sure.' Hawkeye looked James over to see if he was ok. He looked fine except for the bandage on his right elbow and the bandages around his left hand. 'He took a bigger beating than I did.' He closed his eyes just as Tony came running in.

"I promise he was awake.", Pym said.

"I know let him sleep, these two deserve it. Once you two left the field most of the machines when after these two for some reason. It was all Vision, Torunn, and myself could do to keep them off.", Tony explained, going over to James to check his shocked hand.

"Will James be able to use it again?", Pym asked worriedly looking at his brother.

"Yes, he just needs to exercise it. It is a good thing the shock didn't go on for longer or he might have needed therapy."

It was several weeks later that found the children running around in the woods. James jumped onto a branch as Pym came into view. He covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud and looked at Hawkeye who was doing the same. "Marco!"

"Polo", Azari yelled from the other direction.

"Oh come on!", Pym yelled. James closed his eyes almost give up his cover. "I know I heard James voice from this direction. GRRRR!" The youngest ran to find Azari. When the two in the trees were sure that Pym was just far enough away they jumped to the ground and ran laughing. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!", was Pym's frustrated reply.

The oldest boys just lost Pym so they sat down on the ground next to the water and laughed. "Oh my goodness, this is so my fun.", said Francis catching his breath.

"I know right. I can't believe that I miss all this fun when I slept all day."

"You slept the day away? Why would you do that?"

James looked up to the 'sky', "Mmmmm, I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to go out and about I guess." The red head turned to look at Hawkeye, "But I am not making that mistake again." He fell to his back as Azari flew over them and into the water. Azari popped his head out of the water and glared at James. James for his part was shocked, "Did you get caught?"

Azari nodded, "And I am pretty sure I know who I want to catch." James blanched and took off.

Hawkeye got up and ran after him yelling 'Don't leave me with him.'

"Marco!", Azari yelled, running after the bandits.

"Polo!" Torunn said, from her perch at the beginning of the game.

Azari stopped and looked up, "Hey did you fly up there?" Torunn shook her head and jumped to the next tree. "Stay there I am going to see if Pym can find you instead." He then ran off after the older boys.

After the game they all split off to do their own things, the only two that kept together was James and Hawkeye. James turned to his friend, "We didn't get caught once in the game we have some great team work."

Hawkeye high fived James in the air, "Well Tony did say we had to practice our co-leadership skills. Why not in that game right."

James nodded and looked around, "It feels good to be home again." Hawkeye smiled and threw his arm around James shoulders. Cocking an eyebrow James looked at the older boy, "What are you doing?"

"Going on a stroll with the most perfect guy in the world.", Hawkeye replied with a smirk.

James stopped and pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest, "Exactly how weird to you plan on being today?"

Putting his hands on his hips, Hawkeye turned to look at the beautiful red head. "I am not being weird, I am hitting on you. Have been for the past month."

James laughed, "That's a good one." He then proceeded to walk away.

Frowning Hawkeye asked, "Where are you going?" He ran up and grabbed James arm lightly.

"I am walking away before you get super weird again. You do it all the time. I feel like I got you figured out and then you say stuff like that. It is just strange.", James replied backing away a couple feet.

"Wait wait wait. The entire time I have been hitting on you, you thought I was just trying to be weird?", asked aw struck Hawkeye.

"Are you not always weird?", James fired back with a smile, think this was just banter.

Hawkeye laughed, "Oh my…this entire time I thought you were trying to play hard to get. You really had no clue that I liked you?"

"Ummm, ok. I don't know what 'playing hard to get' is and you're my friend you're supposed to like me.", James corrected.

Hawkeye chuckled walked up to James who had started to walk again. "Oh if I would have known."

"Known what?", James asked, looking at his white haired friend from the corner of his eye.

"Your naïve."

James stopped and turned to look at Hawkeye offended, "I am not naïve. I know a lot of stuff thank you."

James was shocked when Hawkeye got into his face, but didn't back away because he thought this was a challenge, 'Oh you naïve, beauty.' "I don't just like you as a friend."

James rolled his eyes, "Ok then why are you friends with me then?"

"I want to be more than friends with you.", Hawkeye emphasized, putting his hand on James's arms lightly.

"Um, that is title is called best friends.", James said in his 'I-am-being-a-smartass' tone. Hawkeye just smirked and shoved James into a tree. James reacted by trying to push Hawkeye out of his personal space only to grab the said teens shoulders as he almost fell when the same teen knocked one of his legs out of balance. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"To put it more plainly to you and perfect naïve mind, me hitting on you is my way of saying I want to date you.", Hawkeye stated clearly, his nose inches from James's own.

"Umm, new flash.", James started, as he tried to get balance on his feet again only to have Hawkeye knock off his balance again. "You do that with girls."

"That's not true, I want to date you and you are not a girl.", Hawkeye stated, making James loose his balance again.

"What are you talking about, guys is supposed to be attracted to a girl, not the same gender. Would you stop making me loose balance you ass hole.", James yelled, getting tired of this game.

"Nope.", was Hawkeye's reply, causing James to growl at him. "Not until you realize that the same gender can be with each other. Do me a favor and describe Torunn as if you were seeing her for the first time."

Sighing James said, "Pretty, tall, beautiful blond hair, amazing blue eyes, and awesome personality. Get off!"

"Now when you saw me for the first time how would you describe what you felt?"

"Look I like girls, now get off me weirdo.", James growled, trying to gain balance again.

"Have you ever seen another girl besides you sister?"

James stopped his struggling and blushed, "Umm, no. But that is not the point, get off."

"But you have met other guys you age right?", Hawkeye asked, his only response was a point looked from the trapped teen. "So let's try this again. When you first saw me what did you think or feel."

"I am not answer that, now get off."

"Fine then allow me to tell you what I thought when I first saw you. It was as if time had stopped for me when I took my first look at you. All I could think was that you were the most beautiful person that I have ever seen in my life.", at this point James stopped struggling and stared at Hawkeye with a blush on his face. "You have the red hair that matched your fiery personality and those blue eyes, even filled with pain, also filled with intelligence and true window into you soul. You carried you self with pride even though you were in pain. As I got to know you more just by watching I saw who you truly were."

James's heart was beating so fast and his throat was becoming dry. He really hoped that Hawkeye didn't know he was feeling like he was because he was starting to get that uncomfortable feeling again, just like when he first saw the bleached haired boy for the first time. He remembered thinking that he had never seen a more handsome male in his life. That was the reason he looked away so quick the first time. Just seeing the white haired teen for the first time made his heart race, just like it was now.

James swallowed when Francis continued, "You were strong and loyal. Never betraying your family. When you stood up to me that day you wanted to save Tony and you looked at me with such an angry face. I couldn't help but think I have found the right one. You made my heart race and made me what to stare at you all the time." Hawkeye wiped away the sweat that was making its way down James face, "I immediately lost interest in your sister because you were so stunning."

"Um…I…I'm not…", James couldn't ever get the words out of him mouth. His body was reacting to the words spoken to him. "I…I just…" 'Was it always this hot outside or am I just uncomfortable again?', James thought himself.

"That uncomfortable feeling that you feeling right now…"

'Oh shit, how does he know?', James internally panicked.

"…and hid so well is attraction. You are not used to feeling attraction because you have always lived with your family here. It feels like there are butterflies in your stomach or like you stomach is being tied in a knot. That is normal, you're not sick. Am I right on that feeling in your stomach?", instead of answering James closed his eyes and looked away. He tried to get away again but froze when he felt Hawkeye's body get closer to him. A whimper escaped his throat when Hawkeye turned his face back to him and said, "It's ok to have those feelings for another guy."

James eyes popped open when Hawkeye gently placed his lips against his own. 'Those butterflies that he was talking about, their back.'

James face was bright red when Hawkeye back away, "I will give you some time to ask Tony all the questions you need answered. Until then I will get to know the area a little better so that I can help when he played game again."

James just nodded as Hawkeye walked away, 'Oh my God, why the hell is this happening to me? I don't like guys right?'


	16. Epilogue

Here is final chapter yall

Hawkeye did get James to agree to date him but he had to ask more than once and track the red head down on more than one occasion. When James didn't want to be found he sure could hide. James finally agreed to date Hawkeye after three weeks of being stalked and in the end cornered by the frustrated boy. They have been dating for the last month in a half. There were even times when Francis would kiss James out of the blue causing James to go as red as his hair.

During the games they would play with the other three they always worked together and were so far the undefeated champions at hide n' seek and marco polo. Right now James and Francis could be found in James room making plans to help the other survivors rebuild the places that Ultron destroyed. The Next Avenger have sense moved back to Ultra City, it was going to go back to New York when they were done with the repairs, and were living underground with the scavengers. This way they could be closer to the people they were born to protect.

None of the people seemed to mind that two of their hero's were males dating each other. In fact they found them to be adorable together, especially when Hawkeye embarrassed James on many occasions. "Hey James", Hawkeye called over to the red head drawing out a building.

"Yea, what is it?", James asked putting his pencil down to give his boyfriend his attention.

"Do you have any idea how long the reconstruction is going to take?", the white haired boy asked, rubbing his aching hand. "Because I really don't want to do this for the rest of my life."

James laughed, "No! However it won't take the rest of our lives that is for sure."

Hawkeye frowned and walked over to James putting his face inches from the red heads, "Oh why do you say that?"

James cocked his head and smiled, "Because when the other people see that one place is starting to repair the will take heart and start repairs of their own."

Francis sighed and gave James a content look, "You are both beautiful and smart do you know that?"

"You make a point to tell me that ever time you get a chance. So yes I have heard.", James replied with a chuckle.

Hawkeye just smiled and kissed James gently, 'Yea, we are going to be just fine.'


End file.
